


Radiance

by aaronzee



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Violence, im gonna add tags as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronzee/pseuds/aaronzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Plegian this far into Ylissean lands could spell only trouble.</p><p> The longer Chrom looked at him the warmer his fingertips felt.</p><p>note: this fic isnt dead im just very busy<br/>note 2018: ok this fic....might be dead lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this will basically be me trying to find a way to get chrom/male robin to ""work"" with the circumstances surrounding "canon" (this fic will not follow canon bc i dont want to try to figure out a way to fit grima into the story i have set up), following the story of robin and chrom meeting and falling in love over the course of their lives. 
> 
> the main pairing is chrom/male robin, but there will be chrom/sumia (plot important) and probably some side pairings such as cordelia/sumia and lissa/maribelle but theyll be unimportant. im adding tags as i go. also i will probably periodically go back into the fic and edit/change some things to better pace, develop things, etc. each time i do i will also say so, though i doubt anyone will want to go back and reread anything lol
> 
> there will be minor character death and adultery eventually, disclaimer here that yes i am more than aware of the effects cheating can have on real people, this is in no way meant to romanticize it, please do not ever cheat on your partner. ever. if u cheat on someone ill hunt u down and end u.
> 
> ill warn before each chapter if theres any sensitive material in it
> 
> also pls pls if i misspell anything or am using words incorrectly tell me ahh
> 
> ok!! long a/n over lets get to the good stuff (the gay)

 

Chrom pulled a face as his foot slipped and squished down into a patch of mud, undetectable amidst the tall grasses of the field. The heel of his dirtied boot squelched, loud and wet, as he tugged it free. The tail end of the rainy season in Ylisse’s countryside greeted the prince and his tiny band of reliable idiots, comprised of his sister and their babysitter. The landscape was generally hilly with stoney grey mountains looming like a fortress on the horizon around the fertile valley region. Foliage, overflowing with leaves and greens, seemed to glow with a vibrance dazzling enough to promise fairies if one were to stoop low enough and part the grass.

 

That was the upside to having abundant rain, especially after a parched summer the previous year. Vegetation had grown to monumental sizes and thrived in excess all over. Crops in towns the party of travelers had passed through while on patrol were in surplus, some settlements uncertain of what to do with all the overproduction. The halidom would be well-fed come winter, Chrom was certain.

 

Upsides were, without fail, always accompanied by downsides. Word on the wind was that the monsoon rain had flooded the town furthest south, a trading town outfitted with a network of canals for boats to transport goods from the neighboring country Plegia, who shared the river border with Ylisse. The prince had taken it upon himself to extend the group’s simple patrol outing to a multi-day trip to double check the southtown. So far, Chrom had not noticed any signs of the fabled floods passed villagers had gravely whispered of. The only side effect of the rains that he could perceive was the mud he comically tried to shake from his boot.

 

Nothing, not even the hinderance of a dirty shoe, could ruin Chrom’s high spirits. Mosaic-like wildflowers swayed in the gentle breeze that curled through the valley. Chrom, giving up on shaking his foot and instead turning to wipe his heel in a thick patch of grass, paused to look over his shoulder at Lissa pouting dramatically up at Frederick, who was tall enough to rival a tree. Lissa’s once-shiny shoes were hiked up to her tiptoes as she complained, trying to make eye contact with the mountainous man of a stonier countenance than the peaks enclosing the valley.

 

“This blows, why can’t we just turn back now? We’ll save so much time, plus we’ve seen nothing suspicious for the past two days,” Lissa spoke with the same amount of energy that she put into hopping around indignantly. She sneered at Chrom, noticing him watching her with an entertained smirk on his face.

 

“Come now, sister,” Chrom chided before Frederick could open his mouth. The prince struggled to stifle a laugh when Lissa’s chin indented with the force of her affronted scowl. “We’ve only been away from the castle for a few days. Once we hit the outermost town our business will be finished and we can head back.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Lissa grumbled, “my feet hurt. I’m not suited for long walks like this; Frederick, why didn’t you bring your horse? What kind of genius are you?”

 

“My apologies, but I had first thought that we would only be out here for a day.” Despite Frederick’s monotonous reply, Chrom knew that his caretaker felt at ease listening to Lissa’s grievances.

 

“You’re starting to sound a bit too much like Maribelle,” Chrom teased, knocking his sister’s arm with his elbow as the group started moving, heading towards a steep ravine about a mile ahead. Bringing up the rear, Frederick watched as Chrom took on the task of assuaging his sister’s boredom.

 

“You say that like it’s an insult! Y’know, you could really learn a thing or two from her about manners-- which you clearly lack,” Lissa crossed her arms and side-eyed Chrom’s nasty mud foot, though a playful grin appeared moments later. Chrom hummed a laugh in response to her teasing and the band fell into a period of companionable silence.

 

The sun beat down on the valley, soaring high as cloudless noontime approached, signaled not only by the passage of time but also by the loud grumble of Frederick’s stomach behind the siblings. In sync, the two froze and turned back, staring at the knight in disbelief at the ferocity of the bear-growl echoing through his armor.

 

Frederick coughed, cheeks turning red. A silent moment passed before all three were clutching their empty stomachs to contain their chortles, even staunch Frederick caught up in the mirth of the moment.

 

Thus the group decided to take a break and find a dry area to lounge on as they put a dent in the rations they had lugged along their journey. To the left of the path was a semicircular clearing, nestled up to a cliff face which provided temporary shade from the bright sun. Frederick and Chrom lumbered forward at a leisurely pace while Lissa, in all her overeagerness, skipped on ahead between grass that rose well over her hips. The grass seemed to swallow the girl whole as she tripped and fell on her face, all signs of her gone save for a raucous squawk.

 

Lissa stumbled to her feet, pulling a face at her soiled dress covered in mud all the way down her front. “ _Eugh_...” Chrom openly laughed at her misfortune. Peeking down into the grass at her feet, Lissa’s mouth popped open in shock. “Chrom! The... There’s a person here!”

 

“What?” Alarmed, Chrom hustled near to investigate, Frederick one step behind. Hidden completely by the grassy jungle, was a body, apparently masculine. He was either unconscious or dead.

 

It was immediately apparent by the dark tan to his skin, enhanced by snow-white hair peeking out from under a wide-hooded cloak of dark purple and gray fabrics ornamented with gold, that he was Plegian. The hood must have shielded his face from the noontime sun, resulting in an uninterrupted slumber.

 

“A Plegian this far into Ylissian lands...” Frederick trailed off. His unspoken message of suspicion did nothing to quell the curiosity of the two siblings. They knelt down to get a closer look.

 

Chrom boldly slapped at the stranger’s cheek and received stillness, not even a twitch. He frowned, concern skyrocketing. “Can you check his pulse?”

 

Lissa nodded, all trace of childishness gone as she switched from sister role to healer, pressing two fingers to the body’s neck. The sudden change in demeanor impressed Chrom, who hadn’t thought the girl capable of such maturity in a tough situation. “Well, he’s alive, and it looks like he hasn’t got any major flesh wounds. He seems perfectly healthy!” Lissa sat back on her heals, bringing a muddy hand up to her chin to rub it as she thought. “Perhaps he’s been cursed? But I can’t detect any traces of magical residue...” She removed her hand, revealing a thumb-sized mud goatee. The mature mask from before had crumbled, revealing Lissa’s true self.

 

Perplexed, Chrom gnawed on his lip. He watched as the stranger’s chest rose and fell with each breath, deep and at ease as he slumbered. Hikers and travelers getting lost in the mountains was common news, but a Plegian was an oddity. The situation was odd, but Chrom could not ignore a pulling, yearning desire to help the unfortunate soul. As a shepherd, it was his his duty.

 

“Milord, this smells of deceit,” Frederick started, but Chrom waved him off.

 

Plegia was on good terms with Ylisse, the treaty that Chrom’s grandfather had signed into place decades ago holding steadfast. Trade between the two countries was thriving, as was made evident by the existence of places like the southtown. Recent issues of _The Ylisse Herald_  published a poll revealing a near ninety percent approval rating for Plegia amongst the common people. Chrom had never had a bad experience with a Plegian, though he had not met many personally and had yet to live through a war with the country. Chrom’s mission, as prince of the halidom and shepherd of peace, was to assist all those who need it. It was no question that the man who lay before them would be in need, but Chrom was unsure as to how to go about doing it. Perhaps the three could carry him all the way to the southtown? Sighing, Chrom stood up and brushed his knees off.

 

“Wh- Hey!” Lissa hopped to her feet, putting her hands on her hips. “Are you leaving!?”

 

"Of course not, I'm not heartless," Chrom's concurrent nod quelling Lissa's shock. "Do you think we should move him?"

 

"That would be unwise, especially if it stirs this man and it turns out he is armed," Frederick offered. "Perhaps we can send word for a rescue party to transport him?"

 

"That'd take too long, the nearest town is still a few miles away and we're traveling on foot," Lissa pointed out, fidgeting her sore feet impatiently. "And we'd have to split up if we did, since we can't just leave him."

 

“Then what do you propose we do?” Chrom spoke to Lissa, but both siblings paused their musings when a new voice groaned a tired sound. Three sets of eyes darted down to observe their new companion rousing, struggling to sit up as he blearily blinked.

 

“Hey, there,” Lissa cooed, smiling gently at the stirring man.  He looked lost and disoriented, lips parted in confusion and eyes darting around, half of his face in shadow.

 

Chrom laughed lightly, patiently giving him a moment to recover and refocus. “There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know.” He stuck out his left palm. “Here, give me your hand.”

 

The mystery man put his slender, tattooed hand in Chrom’s and the prince hauled him up, pulling a bit too hard which made him nearly stumble into Chrom’s chest. Up close, Chrom got a good look at his face. The man had an enviously clear complexion, seeming to reflect the sunlight in the few areas exposed to it. Chrom made eye contact with chocolate brown irises that mirrored his own face back at him.

 

It was hard for Chrom to let go of the stranger’s hand.

 

“Uhm,” the stranger mumbled, soft voice rough with sleep as he rubbed sand out of the corner of one eye.

 

Frederick moved to put himself in front of Lissa, but she grunted and shoved him back, then giggled at the newcomer. “Hi, welcome back to the waking world! It’s way past noon, buddy, you need to set an alarm or go to bed at a better time. Don’t wanna mess up that circadian rhythm _too_ bad.”

 

The man blinked at her twice, then turned to Chrom, then Frederick, and back to Lissa before settling finally on Chrom, who was still standing quite close to him. “Oh, uh. Sorry?” His whispered words, uncertain and lost, was enough to get Chrom talking, taking over before Lissa or Frederick bombarded him.

 

“Do you know where you are right now?” Basic questions were probably a good start, Chrom figured.

 

The man looked around himself, pulling his hood off of his face to get a better look.

 

The man’s face seemed to absorb the sunbeams and radiate them back out as his own light. His full face now visible, Chrom noted the pout to the man’s lips, the sleepy droop to his eyes cast in shadow from his brow, and the gentle slope of his cheeks contrasted with the sharpness of his large Plegian nose. His cheeks were rosy, yet the faint red tint had its own sort of brilliance that added to the energy of his luminescent face. The longer Chrom looked at him the warmer his fingertips felt, the more aware he was of himself, and the more alive his surroundings seemed. Chrom had been swept up and drawn in, unable to fight the undertow.

 

The Plegian sounded as if he was speaking underwater, his barely audible reply snapping Chrom back to reality. “...Not really.”

 

“Really now, you ‘don’t know?’” Frederick’s harsh incredulity demanded all of the man’s attention. Lissa slapped Frederick’s arm and reprimanded him for being rude. Chrom quickly thought of something to say to turn the man’s gaze back on himself.

 

“This is the Valley Pass, just north of the southernmost trade town in Ylisse. You must know this much, right?”

 

The man’s frown deepened and he scratched his chin, distractedly looking to the side. “What’s an Ylisse?”

 

Lissa gasped. “You really don’t know?”

 

“The word doesn’t ring any bells, I’m afraid. Neither does Valley Pass.” The man rubbed the back of his neck with his tattooed hand. “I’m afraid I can’t... really remember anything?” He ended his words with a shrug, sheepishly grinning at Chrom while glancing warily back at Frederick. He dropped his shoulders and continued. “No, I-- I know my name. I’m Robin, I think?” He nodded to himself, putting his hand on his chin sagely, reaffirming his words. “Yes. I’m Robin.” Robin, looking much more awake and sure of himself now, dropped his arms to his sides and offered the trio an amiable smile. “May I inquire as to what your names are, at least?”

 

Frederick scoffed, barging into the conversation, his papa-bear instincts taking charge. “Really, ‘Robin,’ you really don’t know of the halidom, of Ylisse? You really don’t know the names of the royal family?”

 

It took Robin a moment to infer what Frederick meant. “You’re royals?” Robin squeaked, stepping away from Chrom. The increased distance was irritating, for while he was proud of his status Chrom was still human and considered himself approachable. That so many people thought it necessary to give him a wide berth had annoyed the prince since childhood. He was not diseased, just of high birth.

 

Frederick plowed on, turned fully to Chrom as he crossed his arms and puffed his chest out sternly. “Milord, I don’t buy it. We must be cautious, this man is obviously playing stupid, perhaps a Plegian spy sent to scout out a route suited for invasion? There have been reports in the news of increased activity along the borders, this must-”

 

“That’s enough, Frederick,” Chrom interjected, watching Robin’s frightened face as Frederick’s words grew more and more accusatory. Though Chrom sincerely knew it to be naïve to blindly trust Robin point blank, he ignored his common sense. Instead, he gave Robin an apologetic look and patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t fret over him, he is known as Frederick the Wary for a reason.” Chrom’s goodnatured laugh made the tense man relax under Chrom’s touch. Pleasant warmth spread from his fingertips throughout his whole hand. “I’m Chrom, and this,” he gestured towards Lissa, “is my sister-”

 

“Hey, hey! I’m Lissa,” the girl stuck her hand out confidently and gripped Robin’s with a vigorous shake. “You were out cold for a while there, any idea why you were snoozin’ in a muddy pit?” Lissa pointing out the mud was made all the more comical by the dried streak still stuck to her chin.

 

Robin laughed, a quick and breathy sound, growing steadily more comfortable around the siblings. “Unfortunately, no. I can’t remember anything of past events at all.” The deep frown returned.

 

The situation was perplexing, given the peculiar circumstances. Nevertheless, Chrom was not the type of man to waste an opportunity to make a new friend, allies instead of enemies. The sun steadily made its way westward.

 

Taking Robin’s hand, Chrom spoke, seeing himself once more in reflective eyes. “I guess there’s no helping that. If you’ll have us, we’d love to offer you a helping hand. That’s what shepherds are for, after all.” The last bit Chrom aimed at Frederick, not above passive aggressiveness. Lissa nodded her support and Frederick, begrudgingly, bowed his head in concession, Chrom’s words winning out.

 

Robin’s cheeks reddened, touched by the three strangers’ gesture of generosity. “Th-thank you, but...I’ll probably only end up being a burden, though, and I wouldn’t want to impose-”

 

“Foolery and nonsense!” Lissa shouted, grasping Robin’s free hand. She bounced in place enthusiastically. “It’s never a burden to help someone- it’s our job, actually- especially since you’re really gonna need it, probably. Just think of what might have happened if we hadn’t have found you!”

 

A flash of pity brought thoughts of all that Robin had lost to amnesia: experiences, memories, the entire profile of who he was as a person. He could very well get himself killed, especially in the backcountry, if he lacked a proper guide until he learned the Ylissean way of life. It was not Robin’s fault his memory failed. If Lissa or himself had wound up in the same situation, Chrom thought, he would want someone to lend a hand. An eye for an eye, Chrom knew it wiser to put goodness into the world he wanted to receive goodness back.

 

Chrom squeezed Robin’s hand tighter, his heartstrings singing, and addressed the group. “Come on, we can still make it to the southtown by evening if we head out now.” He smiled warmly at Robin, who returned the gesture timidly. “We can fill you in on things along the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/16/16 - i revised this chapter again, taking some things out and rewording others to make it flow better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was originally double this length.....i shortened it bc i found a good stopping point but im kind of regreting it bc now i dont have a smooth transition into the next chapter. idk ill probably reorder the chapters once i get past this part. theres a lot of exposition in this chapter and next so pls bear with me lol
> 
> i have almost every chapter planned out so im definitely making more progress than i thought i would
> 
> also ive never written an action scene before so when u get to it.... if it sounds bad......im sorry

The path towards Shiida, the southern town, led through a narrow ravine. The bountiful twists of the winding terrain were made treacherous by an overflowing river, ranging from shallow to knee deep. Lichens and mosses thrived in the shade and dampness. Heavy rains had washed away the soil, once filling the cracks in the crumbling ground. Large rocks stuck out as small islands in the rushing water. 

 

Chrom clung to the sheer walls, grateful for his gloves providing extra traction. Careful, he tested the sturdiness of the next rock down the line with the tip of his boot. He took a daredevil jump, landing safely. Looking back, about six yards behind him Lissa clung tight to Frederick’s armor, hands slipping as the metal got wetter with each splash of angry water. With his tongue poking out as he judged the distance, Robin readied to hop to the stone previously occupied by Chrom.

 

“Be careful, it’s slip-” Chrom started too late, as the momentum from Robin’s leap threw his front foot splashing into the river. In record speed, Chrom lunged for Robin’s bicep, holding him until he regained balance. Robin clung to the side of the ravine, white knuckles near-clawing the moss off under his nails. Both men looked down at their soaked clothes, feet submerged in the water. “It’s slippery.” 

 

Robin was silent a moment, then chuckled, “I got that now, thanks.” 

 

“This is hopeless!” Lissa shouted, a witness to their fall. Chrom noticed that Frederick, given up on guiding the fussy girl, had lifted her up piggyback to tote her over the water. “We’ll never make it to the town in time!” The sky had darkened considerably, the sun long hidden by the mountain’s looming spires. 

 

“Alright,” Chrom conceded. “We’ll get through this mess and then just camp somewhere for the night. When we return to Ylisstol we’ll take an easier route.” Satisfied, Lissa cheered and the four continued on. 

 

Chrom released Robin’s arm, moving to make space for him to join him on the next dry boulder. “You’ll have to jump to this one.”

 

Robin eyed the rock as if confronted by a snake poised to strike. “I don’t think it’s wise, especially with you on it, too...”

 

“Just try it, I’ll catch you,” Chrom encouraged, confident in his own ability.

 

Robin nodded, steeled himself, and--with a heartbeat’s hesitation--jumped. 

 

He had overestimated. He all but bodyslammed Chrom, who tried in vain to catch the other only to be shoved right into the river, almost cracking his skull against sharp rock. Chrom thanked the gods that they were in a shallow area, as only his back was submerged.

 

“Oops,” Robin stated plainly. He stood over Chrom, not a single drop of water on him save for his boots. “I miscalculated.”

 

Though not incredibly funny, his words thrust Chrom into a fit of hearty laughter. Robin grinned downward and Chrom sat up, shivering at the coldness of wet skin. “We must look ridiculous.” His words were punctuated by Lissa’s loud snickering echoing from the distance.

 

“No, only you,” Robin chuckled, pointing at him. “Just half of your hair is wet.”

 

Chrom grimaced and felt about his head, quickly giving up on his emergency preening. “Yeah, well, at least I don’t have two left feet,” he griped. 

 

Robin only laughed, and offered Chrom his hand. “Here, it’ll be easier if we just hold on to each other-- like this.” Robin grasped Chrom’s forearm with his hand--the one with the tattoo. Chrom gazed at the design, intrigued, and almost missed Robin explaining, “And you grab my wrist.”

 

“Right,” the prince complied. Robin’s arm was solid and warm, his grip firm and assuring.

 

Along they went, Chrom leading Robin slowly onto the next stepping stone. The bond of their hands remained steadfast as they navigated the perilous route. At a snail's pace, they made progress with Frederick and Lissa one step behind.

 

Chrom felt the snug fabric of his tunic sticking and chafing in wet areas. “This sucks,” he grumbled, pulling at the clingy cloth.

 

“That’s what you get for wearing _that_ while travelling,” Robin said, blunt. It took Chrom a moment to realize he was being teased. 

 

“ _Me?_ Who wears a cloak in the summer, huh?” Chrom elbowed Robin, grinning. They concentrated on moving around a bend.

 

“It’s practical-- more practical than whatever your pants are,” Robin huffed. “So, um, forgive me for asking, but, earlier,” the man mumbled, looking embarrassed at Chrom’s curious nod. “What is Ylisstol?”

 

“Oh! You don’t even know of Ylisstol…” Chrom’s chest panged with pity. He lead Robin to the next stepping stone, holding him tighter and watching his steps with extra care. “Sorry, I should have explained earlier,” Chrom grunted as he sidestepped a jutting crag. “Ylisstol is our capital city, it’s where our home is.”

 

Robin nodded, “I probably should have just inferred that.” 

 

“No worries,” Chrom guided the other man gingerly around a bend in the pathway. “This is all new to you. If you have more questions I have no problem answering them.”

 

The ravine grew narrower the further along they went. Chrom had a hunch that they were nearing the exit. A wider variety of foliage started to pop up. As the rock walls closed in, Robin was forced nearer to Chrom until the two were sandwiched against each other as they shuffled through the tapering crevice.

 

“I’m interested in hearing about this country, the halidom,” Robin continued as if the difficult positioning did not perturb him. “I’m sure I’ll learn plenty just through observation but a quick rundown might help me fill in some gaps.”

 

The water around the two churned, spraying up around a rock formation hidden under the surface. Chrom grimaced as the splash further wetted his clothing, deciding to dedicate his body to shielding Robin from the offending water. “Well, Ylisse operates under the Exalt, sort of like a king or a queen. Our Exalt has complete control over the country. The role is too much for a single person to handle all on her own, so Emmeryn has a council of advisors who are elected. Each advisor is dedicated to a certain area,” Chrom paused in his explanation to grip a patch of lichen and reach his foot towards a completely dry boulder, where the two stopped to let Frederick and Lissa catch up. Chom kept his grip on Robin tight. “The advisors lead a small team who track progress across the halidom and do research and such. The advisors get to make some small decisions, but the Exalt has full control. The advisors can get real persistent when they want to,” Chrom pulled a face at bitter memories, “but all in all they get the job done.” Snippets of times in which Chrom watched his family members struggle against advisors with egos grown out of hand roiled in the back of his mind. Though he never voiced it, Chrom was glad he was not the Exalt, for he did not have to putz around on political tip toes with the advisory council. 

 

“At least the logic behind the system is sound,” Robin nodded, listening with rapt attention. “What happens if the Exalt is absent, though? Or if the Exalt turns out to corrupt? I assume she has full control over the military as well, so if the people decide to remove her from power they’d have quite a struggle...” Robin trailed off, eyes gaining a distant quality as if he was imagining a slew of possibilities. “Would an advisor take over, and which one of the bunch would be chosen? Or, would the Exalt’s siblings be installed as new Exalt?”

 

Chrom snorted. “That wouldn’t be necessary, Emmeryn is the most compassionate leader we’ve ever had. The royal family has been consistently capable of ruling. Our current Exalt is overly humanitarian and has enacted countless programs to help the people.” Chrom leaned back against the mossy walls enclosing them, resting his feet and tense shoulders. 

 

“Is the Exalt always feminine?”

 

Chrom snorted at Robin’s endearing naïvety. “Nah, she’s just a woman currently. The eldest sibling of the royal family takes the title regardless of gender. What about you,how are things done back home?”

 

Robin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’d tell you if I could, ah, remember it...”

 

Chrom, realizing his blunder too late, opened his mouth to apologize for the offense only to be cut short as Frederick and Lissa finally rounded the corner, stopping a few feet away. Lissa remained perched on Frederick’s back, peeking over his imposing armor as she groaned at the top of her lungs. “I’m exhausted, this sucks!”

 

“Milady, you think you’re exhausted, try carrying another person for half a mile whilst trying not to fall and crush her,” Frederick grumbled. He stood directly in the water, seeming to not care about waterlogging his boots.

 

“Sorry,” she giggled, not appearing apologetic at all as she patted Fredrick’s cheek to placate him. She waved her other hand around, gripping a crinkled, soggy map. “Anyway, according to this we’re only a handful of meters away from sweet relief! Just around that bend there.” She pointed somewhere ahead of them.

 

Robin sighed, tightening his grip on Chrom. “Shall we, then?”

 

“After you,” Chrom stepped off the boulder and into the river, guiding Robin to another rock as if he were a maiden stepping over an unsightly puddle of mud. 

 

“Such chivalry, I’m swooning,” Robin laughed, hauling Chrom up onto his rock with a wide grin. Frederick, overhearing, let out a single dry laugh. Chrom could not help but let his eyes linger as Robin’s easy expression lit up the shadowy ravine.

 

Moving as single units, Chrom and Frederick took the brunt of the struggle to the end. Robin and Lissa made it out fairly dry. Chrom and Frederick looked like wet dogs with how their hair stuck to their faces. 

 

At the end of the ravine the river continued on, carving out a snaking trail through the forest beyond after years of erosion. Chrom led them along the river’s edge, steering clear of muddy patches of the swampy banks, the soil spongey beneath their feet. 

 

Lissa held the map out in front of her face as she stomped along next to Robin, who peered over her shoulder. “I can’t figure out where we are!” 

 

“Here,” Robin leaned in close to reach over Lissa’s shoulder and point out a spot near the middle of the map. Chrom caught Frederick’s eyes narrowing and his long stride grow poignant.  

 

“Oh,” Lissa mumbled, cheeks reddening. She resumed her normal volume a second later. “There’s a lake not far from here! Let’s camp there,” she directed at Chrom, who nodded in agreement. He spied the exact lake she was talking about through a gap in the trees. Within a matter of minutes they had arrived, Lissa ready to throw herself on the ground to rest her aching feet.

 

“Milord,” Frederick pawed at Chrom’s shoulder with odd urgency, “we should collect some firewood.” 

 

Chrom raised a brow but agreed. He turned to Robin and Lissa. “Will you two be alright on your own?” 

 

Lissa grinned and hooked her arm around Robin’s. “Yup yup, I’ve had enough of soggy clothes so we’re gonna go wash up!” Lissa’s front remained caked with dried mud. 

 

“We?” Robin stammered.

 

“Yeah,” Lissa snickered, pulling at the back of his cloak, revealing a thick layer of grime. “Sure was a fine idea to conk out in that clearing in the middle of the rainy season.” Enthusiasm uninhibited, she dragged Robin off to the lakeshore, leaving Chrom alone with Frederick. 

 

The two men started off into the woods, Frederick carrying his polished hatchet over his shoulder. The tense silence hung heavy about them. Frederick walked with purpose but remained quiet, as if biding his time. Chrom prodded the silence.

 

“We should keep an eye out for game trails, I don’t think what’s left of the rations is enough to feed four.”

 

“We wouldn’t  _ need _ to be feeding four if we’d have left that man,” Frederick stated in his most irksome matter-of-fact manner. “Yet another reason why he doesn’t belong.” Chrom froze, stunned by--and angry at-- the usually polite knight’s brashness.

 

“Frederick, you can’t mean that! He obviously needs our help--  _ he thought Exalts were entirely female. _ ” 

 

Frederick shot Chrom an exasperated look. “You can’t really believe his charade, milord. I took you for a wiser man than this.”

 

“And my wisdom is telling me that I have a duty as both prince and Shepherd to help people in need.” Chrom kept his eyes on the trail, watching for animal tracks to dampen the burning defensiveness rising like bile up his throat. “He is not here to deceive us. He’s done nothing so far to warrant such distrust, besides  _ maybe _ coming from Plegia, which is a non-issue anyway. He doesn’t even seem to be aware of his heritage himself.” Chrom flicked his wrist dismissively.

 

“Which could be part of an act.” Frederick stopped in front of a smaller tree, a mere foot taller than himself. He appraised it for a moment then took firm hold of his axe and swung it into the trunk. A sense of finality hung in the air. The conversation was over. 

 

Rhythmic sounds of metal upon wood reverberated through the trees around them. Chrom lounged against a nearby oak, surrounding sounds allowing him to zone out as he calmed his thoughts. 

 

“There’s no need to be such a pessimist. Not all people have ulterior motives.” The petty need to get the last word in prompted Chrom to continue flapping his gums despite knowing it would only invite further argument. 

 

“Being a pessimist has saved me from many a disaster in the past, Milord.” Frederick stated, blank. 

 

“That’s no way to live. You need to let go of your inhibitions, learn to relax and all. I think you’d like Robin, actually. He has a nice sense of humor and a sharp mind.”

 

“You’re quite attached after only one day.” Chrom winced, lacking a comeback as Frederick sighed, conceding defeat. “All I ask is for you to be more cautious. You are too trusting and it worries me that one day you’ll be taken advantage of.”

 

“I’m plenty cautious already, but I thank you for always keeping a lookout for me. I know you have our best interests in mind.” Triumphant, Chrom decided that he had won the argument. Frederick finally felled the obstinate tree and Chrom pushed off his perch, waiting to collect logs as they were cut. The sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling swirled about. 

 

 

The next morning Chrom rose before the others. He yawned, sitting up and slouching forward as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. His shoulder ached with cramps; sleeping on the ground was never a relaxing option. Clothes sticking uncomfortably to his body, Chrom once again lamented his choice in skintight fabric. He longed for the sweet relief of an inn where he’d have the chance to thoroughly clean himself-- river water was not an efficient alternative to soaps and a wash basin. Towards the rising sun reflected on the surface of the lake, waves gently lapping against the shore created soft, lullabic background noise. A single bird chirped, its morning song crisp as it welcomed in a new day.

 

Chrom looked upon his companions’ sleeping forms, not wanting to wake them just yet. The night before, Lissa had passed out immediately after finishing dinner--a plump rabbit Chrom had speared by stroke of luck. She must have cuddled up to Frederick, who snored lightly, sometime in the night, as she was pressed snug against his back. Closest to the lakeshore lay Robin, resting with his hood off, giving Chrom a clear view of his face at peace. Chrom watched Robin’s chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. The sun rose behind the slumbering man, casting an ethereal halo of light along his silhouette. Chrom found himself unable to tear his eyes away until the sun had fully cleared the mountaintops and the otherworldly ambiance of dawn melted away.

 

 

The rest of the way to Shiida passed uneventfully. Frederick longed for the relative safety of a town setting, Lissa’s mouth watered at the thought of warm food, and Chrom’s sore muscles after the previous day’s exercise were shouting at him to find a mattress. Robin was near buzzing with excitement, eager to have his first encounter with Ylissean civilization. The entire trip he hounded the trio with questions about what it would be like, and they tried to answer to the best of their abilities. Chrom, who could not answer half of the posed inquiries, regretted the fact that he had rarely been this far south in his own country.

 

The travelers made it to Shiida before noon. The entrance to the town was hidden by a thick grove of trees, bearing various fruits in the warm southern weather. It was not until they had physically entered the town that their picturesque arrival shattered. An artisan rushed past, pushing his cart haphazardly in what Chrom realized, after a moment’s confusion, was terror. Several more townsfolk followed. A screech of pain sounded from the distance and Chrom whipped around, trying to find the source, alarmed. 

 

“Look! The hall!” Lissa yelled and pointed, unraveling the mystery. The largest building in the center of town, the governance hall, had been set ablaze. 

 

Chrom swore and took off running, fighting instincts kicking in as his companions followed suit. He quickly assessed the situation. Commonfolk ran counter to his path, rushing to get away from the burning government building. The crowded bridges over the canals forced Chrom to shoulder panicked people out of his way to reach the trouble. 

 

Pandemonium covered the bazaar plaza connected to the hall. What appeared to be a band of brigands swarmed the area, shouting and brandishing weapons. One, who Chrom assumed to be their leader, held the mayor by the collar of his fine silk shirt. The screams of townsfolk and escaping footsteps escalated, drowning out whatever it was the leader appeared to be chanting. The town’s tiny force of knights, usually enough to keep the order, were struggling to deal with the uprising and fire at the same time. 

 

“Milord,” Frederick paused next to Chrom. “It appears that the enemy has barricaded the only route the fire safety team can pull through. We need to clear a pathway immediately.” 

 

“Right,” Chrom’s mind raced, thoughts jumbling as he struggled to glean a clear plan of action on such short notice. He sweated as all of his tactical training seemed to disappear from his mind in a panic. “Uh--” There were so many enemies, too many people to protect, and not enough manpower on his own end.

 

“If I may,” Robin’s soft voice broke though, timid, from behind. All three Ylisseans turned to him with rapt attention. Robin tucked his hands into his underarms, hiking his shoulders up to appear smaller in his sudden shyness. “It would be most efficient if we split up. Some of us should go break up the blockade while the rest of us take care of those barbarians. Whoever is strongest should take care of the barricade, since those carts look kind of heavy. The rest of us should aim for freeing the mayor.”

 

“That...makes sense.” Chrom blinked, momentarily surprised by Robin’s quick thinking. “Frederick, you go to the barricade. Lissa, you should go with him and assist any injured.” Chrom ordered. Lissa nodded, frowning as she steeled herself for her task, fists clenched at her sides. 

 

“Then I’ll accompany you,” Robin took a step closer to Chrom.

 

“You, alone with milord--”

 

“We don’t have time for this,” Chrom grabbed Robin’s wrist and fled across the bridge into the fray. 

 

There were not many enemies in actuality, yet the scope of the damage done by so little men astounded Chrom. Upon closer inspection, they were Plegian, armed with basic weapons and wearing the usual draped clothes of common merchants. They would not be a challenge to overcome, Chrom mused. The few nearest men prowled around the abandoned central marketplace.

 

“We should stick side by side and deal with the goons in this area as we make our way over to--” Robin gestured with his eyes to the distance, where a couple of archers stood defending their leader. “They should give us the most trouble out of any of them.” 

 

Chrom nodded. He would feel much more comfortable with Robin close at his side, just in case he needed to jump in and perform a quick save, since he was certain Robin could not have had much close combat training in his life. Chrom locked on to a pair of brigands loitering around some abandoned fruit stalls. Chrom unsheathed Falchion and dropped into a prepared stance,  back to back with his companion. He felt Robin’s posture stiffen and pressed closer to him in a gesture that he hoped was reassuring. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. Are you ready?”

 

Robin hummed and the two surged forward, picking their enemies and plowing through them. They advanced and another pair ran at them, splitting the two men up. Chrom slashed at the man nearest him with all the force he could muster, slamming the Plegian’s larger form to the ground and finishing him off. 

 

Chrom paused to find Robin but was blinded by a flash of thunderous magic crackling past his face, close enough to graze his cheek. Muscles locking in shock, Chrom wobbled and blinked to clear away his vision. He was greeted with Robin running towards him, apologetic. “S-Sorry, my aims not the greatest.” 

 

Stiff and silent, Chrom nodded. He turned to find a brigand lying face first on the ground, the last remnants of electricity sparking through him. He was shocked to find out that Robin had been armed the whole time, and was a fairly well-off mage at that. In hindsight Chrom realized that he had run headstrong into battle without checking if Robin could have defended himself. Chrom had assumed that if the need arose he would simply jump to Robin’s aid.

 

The lull in the fight met its sudden death when an arrow whizzed past, lodging itself in the soft wood of a nearby fruit stall. Chrom spun around and ran, fighting instinct his primary guide as they charged towards the last three enemies left standing: two archers and their leader. 

 

Lunging towards one of the archers, Falchion barely scratching the man as he hopped out of the way. Lady Luck seemed to be against Chrom that day, as no matter how hard or fast or frustratedly he slashed at his opponent the archer kept dodging, backing up further and further until he was out of range, far enough to load his bow and take aim. Falchion was useless to Chrom at this distance, who lacked the time to brace himself before a bronze arrow sunk deep into the flesh of his thigh. Chrom winced, dropping to one knee, pain holding his leg in a vice grip. He tried and failed to come up with a new plan on the fly. The archer reloaded his bow.

 

Once more, a blinding flash surprised him. Robin, looking harried, appeared at Chrom’s side, charging up a second shot of thunder in the palm of his hand. His skin appeared to glow, face radiating light akin to that of the sun, overflowing into the world through the intensity of his grit teeth, his clenched jaw. 

 

Robin let loose his magic and the glow from the buildup disappeared. He hit the archer twice, knocking him out in a methodical, ferocious sweep. The archer had not stood a chance. 

 

“S-Sorry,” Robin fumbled with slipping his tome back into his pocket as he rushed to Chrom’s side to help him to his feet. Chrom kneeled, wordless, staring into the eyes of his savior as Robin grabbed his wrists and heaved him to his feet with effort. Robin’s bare palms seemed to prickle with leftover energy, setting the hair on his forearms on end. Chrom hissed and Robin let go, misinterpreting. It was Chrom’s arrow wound that stung as he shifted his body weight to his other foot.  “Shit, ok, uh-- I should’ve been faster, I’m sorry--”

 

“I appreciate it, Robin, but I will live and now isn’t the time,” Chrom rushed to get his words out, forcing himself to ignore the pain as he started running at the bandit leader once more. Robin followed behind him, nearly tripping as he tried to get Chrom to move back, calling for Chrom to take it easy on his leg. 

 

The leader of the uprising was a fairly large man, of an imposing body type with a face as craggy as the mountains nearby. The burning state building loomed behind him, a monstrous beast, roaring and crackling as fire spread to consume the whole estate. The man held himself with the arrogant air of one who well knew he had a dangerous force of nature on his side. His eyes burned bright, power-drunk. Guffawing raucously as Chrom approached, the man held tight into the mayor’s shirt collar as he waved an axe high above his head. “Would you look at that, the pompous and pampered have come to watch your execution,” he snorted, wild and bullheaded, at the mayor, who could only stand in terror as the Plegian shook him around. “Keep your eyes open, Princey, cause his rich little head’s gonna roll!” The barbaric man threw his head back as his shoulders shook with the strength of his chortle. The confident way in which he moved aggravated Chrom, who felt nothing but overwhelming urgency now that he was face to face with the means to an end of the ordeal. 

 

Chrom was quickly growing tired of messing around. Time was of the essence and he needed to act then if there was any hope of saving the building beyond. “I want him alive,” Chrom said low enough for only Robin to hear. He felt him straighten his back and nod. 

 

A moment later the two men jumped and had the bandit forced onto the ground. The fight had been unfairly one-sided for all the posturing their enemy had done. Squeaking out his gratitude, the mayor ran the moment he was released. 

 

“You’ll all rot in hell.”

 

Robin held the man’s arms behind his back, lacking the rope needed to sufficiently tie him down. Chrom stood in front of his new prisoner, fingers near ripping the man’s hair out as he jerked the man’s face up to look him in the eye. “Why did you do this?”

 

“All of Ylisse will rot!” The barbarian spat at Chrom. Blood trickled from his nose, likely broken, his face having been slammed into the cobblestone roads moments before. “All of it will burn! I’ll strangle you both with my bare hands and throw your worthless bodies into the fire!” He fought against his bonds, Robin struggling to hold him down. Chrom, not finding his threats amusing, stared him down icily as he slammed his knee into the man’s already broken face. The brigand coughed, blood dribbling down his teeth. “We’ll-- We’ll be slaves to you Ylissean pups no more!”

 

“Slaves? How so? What have we done to you?” Chrom questioned, expression hard as he tried to pull any sort of useful information from the man. 

 

The man knew he was doomed but was too prideful to die with dishonor by betraying his comrades-- an ideal more common amongst Ylisseans. He continued to spout nonsense. “Pah!” he snarled. “Figures, you royals are nestled too snugly in your castles to see past at the struggles of the people. Shall I go warm a kettle for you so we can discuss this further over tea?” Chrom pulled on his hair harder, forcing his head back at an extreme angle. “I’ll kill you-- I swear it, I will--”

 

“Enough! Did you organize this attack yourself? Are there more of you?” 

 

“Ylisse won’t rest until we’ve been exterminated--”

 

“What did this town have to do with your quarrel with Ylisse?”

 

“--no better than thieves how you rob us--”

 

Chrom, irritated with the endless raving, raised his voice. “ _ Ylisse has been nothing but kind to you-- _ ”

 

The brigand looked Chrom in the eye and spit on him. “Your exalted bitch’s head will be ours--“ Something in Chrom snapped, and his patience ran out.

 

Chrom brought his heel down hard on the man’s head and he fell unconscious, bleeding from a fresh wound. He did not hear Robin’s shocked gasp nor could he feel the arrow still in his leg as he turned and stalked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/26/16 - finalllyyyyy got around to proofing this chapter for the 3rd time completely, haha
> 
> i feel like if i had a beta this would be going a lot smoother :') but i have no one to ask, rip, and id feel bad anyway bc these chapters are...so long....(~12 pages on google docs each)
> 
> once summer hits regular updates shoulllld start up again!! i plan on actually finishing this fic even if it kills me


End file.
